


Reprieve

by American_Oddysey



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and ive consigned myself to that life, but anything involving hendrik is spoilers, set just after the end of act 2, so yes spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/American_Oddysey/pseuds/American_Oddysey
Relationships: Graig | Hendrik/Sylvia | Sylvando (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Reprieve

The entertainer gives a bit of a giggle and a wave as he leaves the group of dancing Arborians. There were quite a few of the city’s denizens who had a little too much to drink, and he was a little surprised that he didn’t see Hendrik among them and Rab. The older man didn’t seem nearly as intoxicated as the people that surrounded them and he playfully chastised the ones that were just about blackout drunk. 

Sylvando places a hand on Rab’s shoulder, gently getting the sage’s attention. Rab glances up at the much taller man and gives a chuckle. “Oi, laddie, you ‘avin’ a good time?”

Sylvando gives Rab a little smile. “Of course, but…”

“Hm?”  
“Have you seen Hendrik, darling?” Sylvando asks. “I thought he might be with you, but I’m surprised he’s not…” Sylv stands up straight, putting a hand on his chin. The knight was a slight bit of an alcoholic when given the chance. It wasn’t like he actively sought out the stuff, but he would overindulge in it whenever he could.

“Ah, well I’m quite surprised he ain’t ‘ere, either…” Rab says, setting down his mug, scratching his jaw. “... Last I saw ‘im, ‘e was ‘eadin’ off to the grove off to the north.” Rab finishes his thought, and as a reward for himself, takes another swig of alcohol. “Yanno, that doesn’t really surprise me, either. ‘E’s a quiet lad.”

The Grove of Repose, right? Sylvando thanks Rab before heading north towards the entrance to the forest. It was a wonder why Hendrik didn’t just go to the city’s inn rather than retreating off into the woods for some peace and quiet. As soon as Sylvando reaches the mouth of the tunnel leading into the grove, he understands why. It was beautiful at night like this. The weather was perfect for the fireflies, and there was a light fog covering the ground, though the sky was as clear as could be. All that remained of the party was just some barely audible din from the city. Near the ledge of the grove he sees the silhouette of the knight looking out into the darkness.

“Henny?” Sylvando calls out, causing some of the lightning bugs to scatter off. “Darling, the party’s back towards the city.” He knew that wasn’t the case for coming here. He didn’t want to bring the knight back into a setting he wasn’t necessarily comfortable with. He hoped Hendrik knew that, too. “I was wondering where you were…”

“You know I’m not one for celebrations,” Hendrik says, glancing over his pauldrons. He hadn’t gotten to actually take off all of his armor. He was still on edge, admittedly. He knew everything was alright, Mordegon was destroyed, and the world was as back to normal as it was ever going to be, but it was like when your heart races for a while after an adrenaline rush. He wasn’t ready to consign himself to thinking everything was fine yet, even though he knew it to be true. “I find it much more tolerable to be here.” He offers out an arm to the entertainer as he was joined at the ledge.

Sylvando presses up to Hendrik’s side, the knight’s arm around his waist. From the grove, nearly all of Erdrea was visible. There were lights showing off where the scattered cities were, and Sylvando could see how the land rippled and rolled into hills and mountains. It was enthralling. “... I wanted to ask you something…” Sylvando says quietly, barely audible over the chirp of the crickets.

“I have a feeling I already know what it is,” Hendrik looks down at the lithe man. “But go on.”

“... Is it alright, now?” Sylvando asks. “We’re not… required to fight anymore. Not side by side, at least.” He continues. “Neither of us are truly at risk of… kicking the bucket, per se, so can we make this… legitimate? Official?” Sylvando winces. “Really, I just want permission to kiss you in public.”

Hendrik scoffs, looking down with a hint of a smile on his face. He guessed there was no real reason not to. The knight didn’t have any further reservations besides what had already been taken care of. Though, he wasn’t really one for public displays of affection. He gives Sylvando a light squeeze, leaning down and kissing his forehead. “Yes, of course.”

And with those words Sylvando was practically on top of him, arms wrapped around the larger man’s neck, as he basically pounced on the poor knight, peppering the knight’s face with dozens of grateful kisses. Hendrik really couldn’t help but laugh, wrapping both arms fully around the slender man’s waist, leaning back to try and support Sylv’s weight. 

“You have no idea how happy that makes me, darling,” Sylv says quietly, tucking Hendrik’s hair behind his ear.

“I think I at least have an idea,” Hendrik murmurs, capturing Sylv’s lips in a kiss.


End file.
